Temporary
by Lulubell2495
Summary: This is basically if Prim volunteered for The Hunger Games. Much suspense and adventure to ensue. Implied Everlark.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic! I hope you like it! Please R+R, but be gentle. Like I said, it's my first time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins is the lucky lady that was hit with a lightning bolt of genius.**

Chapter One

I woke up screaming. "It was me!", I screamed, over and over. I looked up through my wet eyelashes to see an empty bed next to me. Katniss must be out hunting. My mother didn't wake up to my screams anymore. I crawled into bed with her. I loved my family and I could tell they tried hard to make me happy, but I couldn't help but notice the cold glares and eye rolling from my sister and the hurt expressions and crying from my mother. They tried to get along for my sake, but I knew it would be easier for them if I wasn't around. And it might bring them closer together if I died. I was very attached to my life but I knew I had to take a risk anyways. For my family.

I thought about Rory. If I could talk to one person right now, it would be him. He knows exactly what I'm going through. Feeling like a burden to our families. I suggested running away once, but Rory just laughed and said, "You wouldn't last five minutes, Primmie." I knew he was right. I mean, I'm afraid of butterflies for gods sake. But I could do it with Rory. For Rory. I fell asleep thinking about dark, messy hair...

I woke up to a clattering and a loud string of swear words from the general direction of the doorway and sat strait up. "Hey Prim.", came the low voice of my bigger sister. "Sleep well? No of course you didn't.", she added when she saw me in moms bed with tear stains down my face. I heard her mutter something along the lines of, "Hunger Games...never in our favor." Mom came through the door. I hadn't even realized she was gone. "Hello Katniss." she said, and I thought she might die from the formalities. "Do you have anything for breakfast, sweetie?" Katniss shot her a glare. "Yes, I do." Katniss replied through clenched teeth, and handed her the game bag. "You can make something from the strawberries and roots."

I left the room under the pretense of going to the bathroom to clean up for the reaping. There I found a soft frilly white dress already laid out for me. I fingered the fabric carefully. Judging by the soft cotton and silk sash, this was from my mother's days as a merchant's daughter. The dress was too beautiful for my body, but I washed up and put it on. I tied the sash, but it was still loose in the back. When I walked out of our tiny bathroom, I heard a low chuckle from behind me. I turned and saw my sister smiling a sad sort of smile. I couldn't breath. In just a few hours I would be leaving everything I had ever known. This was one of the rare smiles from my sister so I focused on her face. I memorized this smile so I would never forget it. I vaguely heard Katniss say something about a duck, and I laughed weakly. She tucked in the back of my dress where it had poofed up over my sash. Katniss turned away, the expression on her face suddenly dangerous.

My mother brought three plates to the table with caramelized roots and strawberries on the side. I saw the katniss roots and could barely hold back tears. _Why am I so emotional today?_ Of course I knew the answer. The next month or so would change my life forever. We finished eating and stood up in a tense triangle. My mother had tears in her eyes. Katniss shot her a glare and she composed herself. Then, silently, we left together.

**Did you like it? I'll never know unless you R+R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter Two is up OBVIOUSLY! Real quick update right? I know! Real quick thanks to hfarrands18 for betaing and unleashed-demons for the awesome review! So I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I WISH I was Suzanne Collins, but sadly, I'm not, so the idea, characters, and the beginning parts of the plot are not mine.**

Chapter Two

I walk down the deserted street hand in hand with my sister, hearing occasional sniffles from our mother behind us. With each one Katniss stiffens. When we reach the square, I think my hand might fall off from Katniss's vice like grip, but I don't care. I'm numb. Oblivious to everything. I'm vaguely aware of a sharp pain as my finger is pricked.

I walk to the section roped off for twelve year old girls and stand as close to the front as possible. I want a short walk in case my shaking knees give out. Other girls begin to file in behind me, each one the color of my dress. I glance over at Katniss and she smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. Finally everyone is here and the Treaty of Treason begins playing. I look at our ditzy escort, Effie Trinket, and sigh. She mouthes along to the end with tears in her eyes. I close my eyes, and don't open them again until after Mayor Undersee's speech. My eyes open just in time to see Effie's pink hair getting vandalized by a hug from our drunken mentor, Haymitch Abernathy. "Your pretty!", he yells at Effie. "Take off that wig so I can ki-", then he proceeded to vomit off the edge of the stage and fall into it. Effie gives a disgusted look and begins the reaping with the usual, "Ladies first!"

Effie walked over to the first reaping bowl. She extends a claw into the bowl and pulls out a small slip of paper. When she reaches the microphone, she opens the card and says the last name anyone would expect to hear. "Madge Undersee." The square is quiet except for a sob coming from the mayor on the stage. _It's now or never. _

"I volunteer as tribute!", I yell, with as much volume as I can muster. I look around at the horrified faces of my friends and family, as well as plenty of other people I have never met. "Prim, no.", my sister says quietly. Then, louder, "Prim, no! Don't do this to me, please!" By now she was shouting. "Prim! I can't do this without you! No! Please!" She screams as Gale drags her away. I make my way to the stage. When I reach my spot, Effie hops over giddily and asks my name.

"Primrose Everdeen." "I'm sorry, what?" "Primrose Everdeen." I say again, louder. "Well. Let's have a round of applause for District Twelve's volunteer!", Effie says with way too much enthusiasm. But no one claps. Instead I receive the Three Finger Salute, or as it is more commonly known, the Three Finger Capitol Flip-Off.

My eyes flicker down to Rory, and he has a look of determination on his face. I shake my head, but he nods. Then I copy one of my sister's glares and he backs down, knowing I would never forgive him if he volunteered. Effie begins to reap the boy, but I'm not paying attention, because now I've found my mother. She is a mess on the ground, sobbing silently. We are led off stage as I realize that my decision might hurt more than help...

**I promise it will get better! If you want more, please review! This chapter is only thisbad because I only got two reviews so I wasn't feeling inspired. Also, check out the HG fanfiction by hfarrands18! It's called 'The 9th Quarter Quell: 7 days to live'. Lastly, I posted a poll to decide the name of Foxface. If you have any other ideas, send me a message and I will consider it. Thanks! Don't forget to follow the story so you can get the rest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm sorry I took so long to update, but this is my busy time of year. I'm also sorry if this chapter sucks. I wrote it pretty late at night. Anyways enjoy!**

Chapter Three

We walk into the Justice Building and I'm struck by the elegance of the hall. The only other time I was in here, I was so numb, I must not have noticed. I am led to a room that looks to be brand new and I wonder how many people have waited in here before me. I sit in a wooden chair with a green velvet seat that feels like sitting on a cloud. I wait. And wait. And wait. Finally, the door bursts open and I am encircled in my sister's arms.

"Stupid. So stupid.", she mutters, but she is crying, and I know I'm forgiven. "Look, Prim.", she says. "You can win this. I know you can." I nod, humoring her. "Learn how to use weapons and fight. Make allies. Just make everyone love you. I know you can do that." She takes my face in her hands and leans towards me. "You did it to an entire district. You can do it to them." Katniss stands back up and my mother hugs me tight. "I love you sweetie. I'm so proud of you and I know you can do this." I sob into her shoulder, the full weight of what I've done, sinking in. But I believe her. She smiles at me and I realize that she knew. She knew I would volunteer. My mother let me volunteer to fight to the death because she genuinely believes that I can win. And I love her for it. I give her one final hug before a peacekeeper comes to take them away. Before the door closes, I look out into the hall and see that my plan is beginning to work. My mother has her arm around Katniss, and Katniss is making no effort to move it.

The door closes and I am alone. After a while, the door is shoved open, and someone my size walks through the door. I collapse into Rory's arms and he holds my shaking body as I cry. "Primmie," he says, and it's comforting to just hear his voice. "Primmie, we don't have much more time. You can win. I know you can. Make friends. It will break the hearts of those Capitol fools to see a twelve year old volunteer die, so they'll help you. And the sentimental tributes won't want to kill such a sweet little girl." My heart fluttered. "And one last thing.", he says stepping closer and lowering his voice. "Remember that I will always be watching and rooting for you, and I'll be waiting for you to come home." With that, he gently brought his lips down on mine. Pulling away, he said, "I had to do that. I have noticed you since the day Katniss became sick, and Gale asked me to bring you a rabbit. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I had to do that. Just in case." My heart leapt. A peacekeeper entered and I reached up and quickly kissed him again. "I will come back. And I'll be expecting another one of those." Rory smiled as he was hurried out of the room.

Again, I was left alone in the too-bright room, before a girl entered. Madge Undersee. She came and hugged me. I had never talked to the girl before, though I knew she and Katniss were friends. Somehow I felt safe in her arms. She whispered a string of "thank you's" and I just nodded as if I had volunteered to protect her. Breaking apart the hug, I noticed a pin on her dress. I didn't mean to stare, but she saw me looking and said, "It was my mother's. She gave it to me to protect me, and it worked. Now, I think it needs a new owner." Madge unpinned it from her dress and attached it to mine. I hugged her once again, at a loss for words, before she was escorted out by a peacekeeper.

Madge was quickly replaced by one last visitor. Mr. Mellark, the baker, timidly walked into the room with a small paper bag. He had tear stains down his cheeks; the boy tribute bust have been one of his sons. I hope it isn't the youngest. Katniss has had a crush on him for ages, even if she doesn't know it. I think it would break her heart to see both of us die. I am snapped back to reality when Mr. Mellark hands me the bag. Inside, I see a beautiful cupcake adorned with primroses. "Oh, thank you!", I breathe, almost forgetting my current predicament. "It's lovely." The baker just nods, too choked up to speak. Suddenly, I am by his side. I wrap my arms around him and we simply sit like this until the peacekeeper takes him away. We just sit and cry.

**I have a game for you guys. It involves three steps;**

**1.) Write a review**

**2.) Vote on my poll to name Foxface**

**3.) check out hfarrands18 cuz she's really cool**

**Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry that I took so long, and then gave you such a short chapter, but I've had a very busy life lately. Anyways, happy reading!**

Chapter Four

I step on the train and gasp. Nothing has ever looked so beautiful in my life. Crystal chandeliers, plush, brightly colored chairs and couches, and heaping plates of food. The food! I saw chocolate chip cookies, a bowl of little black balls that they call "caviar," a dish of chocolate truffles, cups of chocolate mousse, a crystal bowl of chopped fresh fruit, and so many more things, I couldn't name all of them. Effie must see me eyeing the food because she says, "Eat whatever you'd like. You have all day."

I stuff myself. I try to eat a little bit of everything, but I can't. My stomach is too small from living in the Seam. But I continue to eat myself sick. I run to a bathroom, and it all comes back up. Only when I'm done, do I realize that someone held my hair back the whole time. I turn to see Peeta Mellark crouched behind me. "It was you?", I ask. "Who else," he asks, teasing, "an Avox?" He doesn't know what I mean. "No," I say. "I mean, in the games." "Oh." He nods. "I was hoping it wasn't you. It would be so much easier if it wasn't you." "But, why?", he asks. "Because," I pause. "Never mind." I stand and walk to the door. "Thanks."

**Did you like it? I won't know unless you review! Anyways, don't forget to vote on the poll for Foxface's name! It will be very important to the plot! Also, check out hfarrands18's stories; The ninth Quarter Quell; seven days to live, and Forbidden. **

**By the way, how did you all like Catching Fire?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this chapter is a little long, but whatever, lots of drama. Ummmmm there is one swear word and a little bit of graphicness. So yeah. Enjoy. And there's a very important message at the bottom.**

Chapter Five

I walk back to the dining car, closely followed by Peeta, but before he can ask any further questions, Effie is upon us. She gives us a "short" tour of the train, showing us our rooms, all of the bathrooms, the living-roomish area, the plant car, the spa car, the pool car, the gym, and so much more. Then Effie drags me off for some "bonding time" seeing as Haymitch is incoherent anyways. Peeta goes to the kitchen car to bake or something.

Effie takes me to the plant car, and we pick the most elegant flowers, with the most beautiful scents. Then we go to the spa car. There, Effie tells an Avox to bring us some tea. This reminds me of what Peeta said earlier. "Effie," I ask, "what's an Avox?" Her eyes grow wide and she leans forward. "An Avox is a traitor.", she says in a hushed voice. "They cut their tongues so they can't speak." I'm speechless now. The Avox returns with the tea and I look at her face. She looks sullen, but calm, though, if you look further, there is a layer of anger. I take my tea with an almost inaudible "Thanks.", and take a sip. It has a rich, herbal flavor. It's bliss, with one Avox rubbing my feet, and one rubbing my back. I notice that the redheaded Avox that brought the tea is drifting flower petals around us. No one speaks.

After the most relaxing "bonding time" ever, I am free to do as I wish. I roam the train, until I find myself in the kitchen. There, Peeta is standing next to, not one, but two beautifully decorated cakes, and a third is sitting, cooling in a pan. I look at the cakes more closely and see a name on both. Effie. Prim. Prim? Why does he have a cake with my name on it? I look at him for an explanation, and he is blushing. "Why?", I ask him. "I know we have to kill each other," I flinch on "kill." "But that doesn't mean we can't still be friends." I know this could be bullshit, but I trust the boy who held my hair back, the boy who my sister loves. I accept the cake and eagerly cut into it with a silver knife. Peeta chuckles behind me. "Mmmmm. Chocolate cake with raspberry filling. My favorite. How did you know?" "You always admired these cakes on Sundays." He replies. I smirk, because I know he was just watching Katniss. "I don't know what to do for Haymitch though." I give him a sly grin. "I know a way to get him to help us. Just do what I say."

* * *

After dinner that night, Peeta and I each carry out a cake. I set Effie's down in front of her as Peeta sets Haymitch's down in front of him. "Peeta was kind enough to make these lovely cakes!", I exclaim, making my voice sound as innocent as possible. "Well, Prim helped too.", Peeta replies, winking. "Oh!", cries Effie. "How thoughtful of you!" She shuffles over and gives us each a hug. "What do you thing Haymitch?", she says in a stern tone. He just grumbles. Effie cuts into her cake and tastes it. "Oh! This is just heavenly!", she says in her crazy Capitol accent. "Haymitch, you must try some!"

* * *

Haymitch POV (That's right.)

I hear someone say my name and I look down. The world is spinning and my vision is fuzzy, but I can just make out a cake in front of me. "Issss it mmyyy biiiirthdaaaaay?", I slur. I lean in to inspect the cake and see birds. All sorts. But, oddly enough, they're pink. I freeze. Pink birds. Suddenly the world stops spinning, and my vision is sharper than it's been in years. I look at the teenagers standing across from me, and they have a look of triumph on their faces. Especially the girl. I decide that I need to prove that I can handle this. "It's beautiful.", I say, no longer slurring. The pair look at each other, confused. "And I'm sure it's delicious." I cut into the cake and take a bite. Chocolate. Another bite. Chocolate. But there is something else. I take a third bite to double check. Strawberry. There is no mistaking it. I run to the bathroom, retching and vomiting up what little food had been in my stomach. Suddenly, I find myself in another world, twenty four years earlier.

_Flashback_

_ I'm walking in a field of strawberries, tears streaming down my face. I have just left my one and only true love; Maislee Donner. I have a girlfriend back home, but that was just a petty crush. The sky is beautiful. Too beautiful. Nothing should look so wonderful in such a place. Nothing except - I hear a scream and whip around in the general direction of the noise. There is Maislee, her dark hair whipping around as she fends off the birds with only her hands. Suddenly she is surrounded by a cloud of pink. I run to her as her screams slowly fade to yells that fade to yelps that fade to occasional moans. I am too far away. As I realize this I pick up the pace, full on sprinting to my Maislee. I am fully prepared to fight the birds, but when I am within ten yards of her, they fly away, as if called by some invisible force. And they probably were. I reach Maislee and see her on the ground, chunks of flesh missing. I can see right down to her bones in some places, and they are scratched and deformed. I know immediately that she is too far gone for me to save her. She realizes this too, and takes my hand. "You have to win.", she says. "For me." I nod, swallowing a sob. "Don't cry.", she says. "Be strong. And remember, I-" The cannon fires. I let out a sob before remembering her final wishes. I vow to live by her wishes until I die. I press a little wooden charm into her hand, then stand and walk away, never looking back, listening for the hovercraft. Feeling the squish of strawberries between my bare toes._

**Ok so...**

**1.) I will/might take requests**

**2.)PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL! Very few people have voted!**

**3.) me and Hfarrands18 have an idea for our next chapters so get ready**

**4.) check out the aforementioned hfarrands18's stories cuz she's great**

**5.) how did u guys like naughty prim?**

**6.) might start doing review shoutouts**

**7.) luv y'all's **


End file.
